The Konoha Annual Marathon Run
by Iwin1234
Summary: All the info is inside. Please review! A oneshot


**Marathon Run 10 Mile Run!**

**A One-Shot**

**By: KakashiSquad001**

Just a little section of why I wrote this. Or something else. Well we all know that ninjas can run real fast, BUT that's when they jump on trees and jump off somewhere.What if they had to run with their own two feet? On an obstacle course type of track? Going through flaming hoops and upside down runs? We'll just have to see don't we? We're just gonna call this The Konoha Annual Marathon Run. This is an approximately 10 mile run. This is not going to be easy. Anyway let's find out who gets in at first.

Every year Konoha holds an annual marathon where you run a ten mile race. When you enter this race the sponsor gets all the money that you earn while running. For every mile you run you get 2000 ryou which is approximately 200 dollars in America. This year Tsunade wanted to enter the 15 genins that she knew all too well. She would also bring the four jounins she knew all too well as well. Tsunade was in her office that morning. Today was that very special day that happened every four years. Today was the Konoha Annual Marathon Run. Today was the day she would gain a lot of money just for sending 19 people to run in it. She knew exactly who these nine people were to be. She was right now in her office rubbing Ton-Ton. She had a big smile on her face, something you don't see every day. She had already ordered Shizune to get the 19 people she wanted for this very particular day. Shizune had soon come back with them standing behind her. They all walked in line formation into the room. Tsunade turned her chair so that she faced them, face to face.

"Listen up everyone! Today is a very special day. Today is the Konoha Annual Marathon Run! This is where you 19 come in. You are all ordered to run in this race. This is what I shall call training for you all to bring up your speed and endurance. It will be a 10 mile race so let's just say you need to bring your spirits with you to that race track! Any questions?" Tsunade told them. Nobody raised their hands. "Then you are all dismissed."

The group slowly left the room and shut the door, leaving Tsunade and Shizune in the room.

"Tsunade-sama do you think that was a good idea telling them that it was training?" Shizune asked. She picked Ton-Ton up off the ground and into her arms.

"I'm sure they'll get plenty of training while running." Tsunade answered as-a-matter-of-factly. Shizune just sighed and went somewhere. With the 19 ninjas out at team 7's training grounds, they were talking to each other about this new event that has come upon them.

"YOSH!Today you will all be preserving your youths!" Gai shouted. Everyone just sweatdropped. Well everyone except Lee who gladly joined him.

"YOSH! GAI-SENSEI I SHALL MAKE YOU PROUD!" Lee said as he joined him in doing the "nice guy" pose.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"OKAY WE GET IT!" Kakashi yelled just to shut them up. They stopped. They were now stretching. They were seriously ready for this. No let me rephrase that, they were seriously into this. Everyone else just sighed and they all walked to the race track, just to get used to the fact that they had to run. Especially the jounins who usually poofed to places. Once they finally got there they weren't really amazed to see all the people there from different countries and villages. They all took their places in line. First the four jounins then the sand sibs then the genins starting with team Gai. They crouched into running positions and were ready to start. Suddenly a guy came out of nowhere and shouted " READY...SET...GO!" and right at "Go" a gun was shot and everyone ran at top speed.

Naruto, Lee,Kiba, Gai, and Sasuke were running at top speed to start with. After them in second was Neji, Ino, Sakura, and Kakashi amazingly. Everyone ran as fast as possible to begin with except some people. Some people just jogged at the beginning. The 1 mile marks are below:

1 mile marks

1. Naruto 2:45

2.Lee 3:23

3.Kiba 3:35

4: Gai 4:01 (he slipped on something)

5: Ino& Sakura 5:00

6: Neji 5:03( Sakura accidentally put her foot out and tripped Neji)

7: Kakashi 6:01 (He was getting into his books)

8: Tenten 6:06

9:Asuma 6:43

10: Kurenai 6:54

11: Kankuro 7:59

12: Temari 8:04

13: Shino 8:45 (He's jogging)

14: Gaara 9:56 (He was busy killing the person who took his gourd away)

15: Sasuke 10:56 (Right when he started Naruto tripped him on purpose and he was trampled by several people)

16:Hinata 11:05 (She preferred walking and jogging a bit)

17: Shikamaru 12:56 (He's just lazy)

18: Chouji 13:43

Everyone was off to a good start. Well some people were off to good starts. Sasuke was getting trampled by Chouji and that just totally angered him so he raced for first place. Naruto , the present leader, was reaching for the 2nd mile marker. He picked up the pace. Just by a bit because he was running our of power and was getting dehydrated. He kept running though. They were all now at the second place marker and Naruto totally stopped at the second mile. He was getting tired out. The people behind him kept going. Keep in mind that everyone is now slowling down except some. Second mile marks:

2nd Mile Marks

1. Naruto 3:45

2. Lee 3:54

3: Gai 4:05

4: Ino&Sakura 4:08

5: Neji 4:13

6: Kakashi 4:23

7: Asuma 4:35

8: Kurenai 4:53

9: Temari 5:42

10: Shino 5:46

11: Gaara 6:02

12: Kankuro 6:04

13:Tenten 7:32

14: Kiba 7:54

15: Sasuke 8:56 (wow still in 15th place!)

16:Shikamaru 9:45

17: Hinata 9:56

18: Chouji 14:54 (He totally stopped)

The way this works is you add up the times. The lowest time is the fastest. The longest is slowest and I bet you can all guess who that is. Everyone kept running except Chouji, who totally stopped. He was eliminated. They were reaching the third mile with Lee now in the lead. This next mile had loops in it. They were to run UPSIDE DOWN! Lee went right into it and avoided all the traps. Did I mention that the run upsdie down had kunai traps whenever you touched the ground? If I did they had to avoid those while getting through to mie marker number 3. Everyone was trying to avoid setting off traps but couldn't. Naruto was hit by all of the traps and was totally slowed down. Lee got hit by a few and Gai got hit by none. Gai soon took the lead and Lee was in second. Kiba was hit by them all too. He slowed down so much. Chouji didn't go through and of it. Hinata walked slowly so she didn't get by any either. Neither did Shino, Neji, or any of the others. Sasuke got hit by them because since he was already beat up he couldn't avoid them. The charts totally changed. Gaara wasn't hit by any because you know, the sand. He couldn't stop it. So he took some leading too. Kankuro got hit by them all and Temari blew them away. Third markers:

3rd Mile Marks

1. Gai 2:56

2. Lee 2:57

3: Neji 3:45

4: Kakashi 3:49

5: Asuma 4:02

6: Gaara 4:06

7: Shino 4:08

8: Kurenai 4:32

9: Temari 4:45

10: Ino&Sakura 5:09

11: Kankuro 5:19

12: Kiba 6:53

13: Naruto 7:06

14: Sasuke 7:09

15: Shikamaru 7:35

16: Hinata 7:56

The charts totally changed afterwards. They were finally through with that terrible obstacle and next was flaming hoops. They were to jump through flaming hoops and run up a ramp causing a springy thingy to spring them across a moat full of summoned sharks. If they fell in they would have to find out how to get out without being eaten alive. Lee and Gai gulped at the shark part so they were stopped cold for about oh let's say a milisecond! They started again by taking all their energy and jumping on the springy thingy. They jumped over the ramp but that was it. They were centimeters away from that shark pit. Everyone took the energy they had left and jumped onto the springy thingy.Unluckily Naruto.Kankuro, Kiba, and Sasuke fell in. Sakura and Ino jumped in after their love to save him. That took out quite a few people. And it was only the fourth mile mark! At that point Naruto was all over. He was taken to the hospital and was disqualified. Sasuke managed to make it out alive and Sakura and Ino too but Kankuro, well let's just say it's all over for him. He too was disqualified. And taken to a hospital. That means the charts lose two people. Fourth mile marks:

4th Mile Marks

1. Gai 1:56

2: Lee 2:34

3: Neji 2:35

4: Gaara 2:45

5: Shino 2:56

6: Kakashi 3:34

7: Kurenai 3:43

8: Asuma 3: 45

9: Temari 3:56

10: Shikamaru 4:09

11: Hinata 4:15

12: Kiba 4:19

13: Sasuke 4:25

14: Ino and Sakura 5:00

Some people are nearing first place now! Fourth mark has been passed and now is fifth mark! They have to run through a creature infested forest! There are bugs inside so you know who has the advantage. But there are also wild boars that everyone has to run away from! Gai and Lee and everyone behind started to enter the forest. Gai and Lee were attack by mosquitoes whie Gaara wasn't attacked by anything. Neji was destroying the bugs that came after him. Shino just totally beat him to a pulp after that causing Neji to fall into last place. Kakashi just kept the bugs away by ignoring them but then came the wild boar. The front people ran as fast as possible away from it. it ran pretty fast, knocking some people in the back and up back a few minutes. It didn't attack everybody but a mahority of them away. They were in the middle of the race.They had another five miles ahead of them. Just then after a few people had left the forest someone made a forest fire on purpose. That made everyone run faster. They didn't want to get burned. Unfortunately some people got burned. They were sent to the hospital. Those people were Kiba, Sasuke, and the two rival girls. That was four people down. But it so happens that Sasuke got up and used his fire techniques to stop the forest fire and run on. That knocked three people out. No instead of 15 people left there was 12. People were slowly dying. It was all down to those 12 people to run the rest of the race. Fifth marks:

5th Mile Marks

1. Gaara 2:03

2: Shino 2:16

3: Kakashi 2:34

4: Gai 2:56

5. Kurenai 3:04

6. Asuma 3:09

7. Temari 3:16

8. Shikamaru 3:23

9. Hinata 3:45

10. Sasuke 4:56

11. Lee 4:59( Mosquitoes liked to bite him...)

12: Neji 5:54 (Shino killed him and the boar)

The few competiters that were left were ususally those who started out slow. Sasuke had endured the troubles that awaited him and those that he already passed. The sixth mark awaited everyone. They all had made it to fifth mark but on their way to sixth mark they had to go take something to transport them across a giant ditch! They had to sue something and nobody could jump over it. Everyone needed something to get across which meant eliminating alot of people. The four jounins could get aross easy, by poofing. They were only allowed to poof over the ditch and no further. They could poof into first place. Lee was stopped short. So was Shikamaru. Temari had her fan, Gaara his sand, Shino his bugs. Sasuke was stopped right here. So was Hinata. Neji was too. This got rid of approximately 5 people, leaving only 7 left. This race was getting intense. 7 people left and only one winner. Something had predicted this ditch and right at that point used their ability to get across. After that was the sixth mark:

6th Mile Marks

1. Gaara 1:05

2: Shino 1:08

3: Kakashi 1:23

4: Asuma 1:25

5: Kurenai 1:27

6: Temari 1:29

7: Gai 2:02(He stopped at the ditch saying good bye to Lee)

This race really was getting intense. The seventh area was reular running on flat land but they had to avoid traps whatsoever. Their abilities were all disabled so if they used one they were to be shocked with lightning or volts. They soon figured that so they just ran. Kakashi was hit by a few traps, Asuma was hit by all of them, Kurenai got hit by none and Temari got hit by a few. Everyone else got hit by none. They were three miles away and they couldn't lose now. Gai dodged them all. He was now in third place. Seventh mile marks:

7th Mile Marks

1. Gaara 2:05

2. Shino 2:09

3. Gai 3:04( He dodged them but in a very fancy way)

4. Temari 3:06

5. Asuma 3:13

6. Kurenai 3:23

7. Kakashi 4:56(Hit by a few but wasn't paying attention)

This race hasn't lost any more members yet. This next part was the eighth mile stretch. On their way to the eighth mark they had to go through an alligator swamp. Dogs around were ordered to stop them. They were only two miles away from the finish. Everyone except two were tired. The two leaders weren't tired at all. Not yet anyway. At this point the swamp was out of eye range for Kakashi because of his book so he was eaten and spit out. He was now disqualified and was sent to the hopsital. Asuma got bitten and taken by dogs. He was sent to the hospital as well. Gai jumped out of that trap and so did everyone else. They got through okay except for some cuts and scratches. Their powers weren't given back to them yet. Eighth mile marks:

8th Mile Marks

1. Gaara 2:00

2. Shino 2:08

3. Kurenai 2:15

4. Gai 2:43

5. Temari 2:49

Now it was getting really intense. Two more players had been eliminated. The next was the stretch towards the ninth mile. Then there would be one regular mile left. The stretch towards ninth mile was very weird. They had to got upside down avoiding dropping into a pit with alligators and sharks and also jump through flaming hoops uspide down as well as going to the end where a bunch of mosquitoes were ordered to attack them all plus man eating dogs were there too. This was supposed to be tough because right at the beginning of the stretch a wild boar was supposed to chase you the whole way so you woudn't be able to stop. The 5 left players gulped. They took the glassess of water that were on the table there and were getting ready to run that ninth stretch. They started all running at the same time. They stuck chakra on their feet so they could go upside down. Unfortunately Kurenai was taken by the wild boar and dropped into the pit and Gai just ran out of chakra so he just got eaten as well. Two more people down. There were only three people left.They made it to the ninth mile mark:

9th Mile Marks

1. Gaara 3:04

2. Shino 3:45

3. Temari 3:56

Now this was intense. They all now had to run with all their energy to the rope that was being held by two people. They all got all their energy ready to run that last stretch totally unaware of the traps set around them on that last flat land run. They all just ran through it like it was nothing. Then the traps started all firing at the same time. They tried evading but they were all hit at least 5 times by kunai and senbon. The shuriken all missed. In the end the three people made it and they all checked to see who was the victor out of the three. Everyone that was eliminated didn't count because they would of course have less times. They check the three who made it. The time making it to the end was:

Final Mile Marks

1. Gaara 5: 56

2. Shino 5:57

3. Temari 5:59

Yes they were very close together because they were all hit by the same trap only by different weapons. The times added together were:

Gaara:36:57

Shino: 38:57

Temari: 43:02

That meant Gaara was 1st place, Shino 2nd, and Temari 3rd. The first place winner won a huge trophy. That was basically it. The money went to the sponsor. That was the one thing that nobody knew. Tsunade was going to tell them but she knew they would just give up on the race if she did tell them. They were more into the training thing. Gaara just carried the trophy with his sand and walked off the stage. For second place they gave the teacher of the student if it is a student the Icha Icha Paradise full collection plus DVD with Sneak peeks. That was second place for the teacher. For the student they just won a medal. A gold medal. Third place winner got a silver medal. That meant that Shino got the full Icha Icha Paradise set and DVD with Sneak peeks for his teacher, Kurenai. Temari got the silver medal and since they didn't have a teacher they didn't get an extra prize. The three stepped off the stand and went to the losers, who had come back from the hospital. Kakashi immediately saw the Icha Icha Paradise series and ran to it.

"Young children shouldn't have this!" Was Kakashi's lame excuse to get his hands on the set. Then Kurenai stepped in.

"I don't think it's for him. I think it's for me his sensei." Kurenai said. She wasn't excited to have it nor was she sure it was for her. Shino just nodded his head slowly and so did the other winners. Kurenai just smiled and took it.

"This really seems like something Kakashi should have...he is addicted to the series anyway." Kurenai said before handing it to Kakashi who just rejoiced and took the box with glee. He just ran home after he had touched it. Everyone just sweatdropped until they saw Tsunade, who had a huge wad of cash in her arms.

"Tsunade-sama where did you get that huge stack of money?" Asuma asked once he saw it. Tsunade just laughed and answered without even knowing what she said.

"I got it from you guys running! I got 2000 ryou for every mile the 19 of you ran." Tsunade said with a laugh. Then she realised what she just said and looked at the 19. They had evil glares in their eyes. They had the eviliest glares they could muster at the time, which meant very evil. They jumped Tsunade and stole the money. Tsunade just sat there a little sad. The 19 wasted the money on things useful to them. And that's how the Konoha Annual Marathon Run ended. It ended with a very sad Tsunade and very happy 19 runners...

**Author's Note: This was a one shot. Like it said on the title. Please Read and Review! I might make a sequel if I get enough reviews. I'll make a sequel to the Marathon only with an Annual something else. Anyway I would appreciate some reviews. About 100 reviews and I might just add a sequel. Sorry if that's too much but I need reviews. Also I need some ideas whether or not to make my sequel a one shot or not.Also we all know Gaara doesn't really run that fast but hey it's a twist. Tsunade in the end had to find a new way to get money. Again Please R&R!**


End file.
